Safe and Sound
by Cloudysmile
Summary: One shot fic. Inspired from my favorite song, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. The Waynes always seemed to have the nightmare but they have the way to deal with it. By singing the lullaby. Warning: some OOC, tears, grammar errors and tragedy. Please Read and review!


Hello, guys! It's me, Cloudysmile..again...After I had published another one shot story ' I'm coming home', I decided to write another one- shot story again about Wayne family. This time, the story is inspired from the song called ' Safe and Sound ' by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy it and this is my last fiction that I'll publish on this site. I'm not gonna write anymore after this...

Please READ & REVIEW!

…...

Lullaby of the Waynes

Long time ago ( Before Batman was born and the fateful day.)

At Wayne's Manor

It was a stormy night in Gotham City that he hated it when he was a little boy. He remembered himself woke up by the nightmare about his parents killed by the creature that looked like a bat before it disappeared into herd of bats.

He tried to tell him that it was just a dream and it was thunder's fault that woke he up before he cocooned himself with his blanket, hoping the thunder would stop soon. But, the thunder still growled like the sound of a massive beast and the house was shaking when one of the thunders struck near his manor. Once it stopped shaking, he rushed to his parents' room as fast as his little feet could.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" He screamed as he scrambled into their bed, causing them wake up from their slumber.

"Bruce...What's wrong, sweetie?" His mother, Martha Wayne, said drowsily as she sat up, using the bedhead for supporting her back to let her child sit on her lap. His dad, Thomas Wayne, did the same as her before he tried to sleep again.

" I'm scawed, mummies." Little Bruce said through his sob.

" Shhh. It's okay, Bruce. You're safe now." She said softly and wrapped her arms around him when her child buried his chest into her chest.

" Is it about the bats that you saw when you fell that hole?" Bruce nodded his little head very quickly and decided to tell his parents about his dream that he had since that day. His dad put his hand under chin in thought before his blue eyes brighten up as he came up with the idea to soothe his child's fear.

" Do you know that when I was around your age, I was scared about that too?" Bruce looked up at his dad surprisingly.

"Really?" Thomas nodded and smiled gently and pat his son's head lovingly.

" Yes..until my mother and father lulled me with this song. The lullaby that had been passed in Wayne family from the my very great grandparents to my parents. Now, I shall pass this as the legacy to you." Bruce's looked at his father, paying attention to hear the lullaby of his family. Thomas smiled before moved closer to him and his mom before started singing the lullaby with his deep voice and gentle tone.

_I remembered tears, steaming down your face. _

_When I said, "I will never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_._

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight.._

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_._

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound.._

_._

_Don't you dare look out _

_Your windows, darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keep raging on_

_._

_Hold onto this lullaby.._

_Even when the music's gone..._

_._

_Gone..._

(Bruce's 20. The day after Zooco had been arrested and Dick became Robin)

Bruce who is now grown up as twenty years old man looks after his first adopted child, Dick Greyson. He sings his parent's lullaby to Dick to soothe him, hoping his child will calm down from his nightmare about his tragedy as he rocked his child while swaying back and forth on his feet. Dick wrapped his arms around him tightly as if he is afraid that he might lose Bruce.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_._

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_._

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound..._

Bruce sings this song with the deep and gentle tone in the same way as his father sang to him. He hummed softly into Dick's ears to calm him down. " It's okay now, my son. To close your eyes.." He whispered softly to his child before lays him down to the bed.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh,oooh.._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound..._

"Tt. Greyson. I do not need such a childish thing like lullaby to make me fall asleep." Damian said in his boring tone, rolling his eyes at his brother's word when he told him that he will sing the lullaby for him.

" But, Damian. It's a tradition! Just give it a chance and you gonna love it! Even Jason and Tim have heard it. Bruce too." Damian nodded before moved aside, leaving some space for Dick to sit on the bed beside him. Dick closed his eyes, trying to remember the lyric of the song before he slowly sang the song in the same tune that his dad no..**their** dad had sung to Dick even now he might be busy. But they didn't know that Bruce was watching his first son sing the same lullaby which he sang to him. Bruce smiled at them before closed the door of Damian's bedroom softly and walked to the room where he hung the picture of is parents. He looked at the picture lovely as his tears slowly came out of his eyes.

" Thank you...for this lullaby..."

…...

I decided to write this fiction as a good-bye fiction for my writer life of this site. My time as a college student is very hard for me and cause me to question my future what I will do for my life. Thank you for everyone who subscribe my work from the first fiction to the last one even it wasn't as much as many other fiction from native writer.

I hope you enjoy this fiction as much as I do when I'm writing this fiction.

Cloudysmile signed out! And So long, everyone!


End file.
